What could have been
by Sora-Uchiha1827
Summary: Beacuse Fafner made us all sulty and I needed to fix that. Add in Cecil and his reincarnation let him remember his past and maybe things will change.


The sound of water rolling over a beach was broken by a set of laughs. Three children ran along the water under watchful eyes.

"Mikado, Saya come on." A girl with brown hair and golden eyes yelled as she led her friends in a game of tag. The other two children stopped the boy had dark hair and green eyes while the other girl had orange hair and purple eyes.

"Yukiko slow down." The orange haired girl had her hands on her knees while the boy stood panting.

"Saya are you guys tired already?" The boy next to Saya spoke as he sat down.

"Yes Yuki how are you still running. " Yukiko walked back over to her friends and sighed as she flopped on the sand.

"I don't know Mikado it's fun." Mikado sighed again as he helped Saya to her feet as they grabbed Yukiko the orange haired girl spoke.

"Mom is right your just like Uncle Kazuki." The sound of feet made the kids look up and seeing orange hair Saya gave a happy squeal.

"Mama!" Canon caught her daughter and spun her around before the woman spoke.

"Come on kids it's time for lunch and oh Yukiko you need shade." Yukiko looked at her aunt and tilted her head Canon set Saya down the woman placed a hat on Yukikos head.

"This will help a bit." The woman led the three kids to a restaurant the name Rauken was on the door. As they walked in Mikado and Saya went in search of there parents. Yukiko saw her Aunt Sakura and Uncle Kenji in the back they looked up at Mikados shout.

"He's always so loud were inside it's rude." Saya looked at Yukiko as she followed her mother to a table Yukiko took a seat at the three person table by the window. The girl placed her head down the rustle and bustle of the restaurant faded to white noise. The six year old let her mind run she ended up going over Festem and Fafners.

"Yukiko, Yuki, Yukiko Makabe." The girl shot up from her spot nearly falling off her chair. There was a chuckle from behind her and the girl twisted to see her father.

"Papa that's not fair I was thinking about the list of Festem and the best way to combat them I just gotta Nicht." Soushi looked at his daughter and sat down on her right he removed the hat and spoke.

"Well I've been talking to you for a while even though that's a nice thing to know you've been ignoring Maya." Yukiko looked to her left and Maya stood a smile on her face Yukiko gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry aunty Maya what were you saying." Maya laughed before she took Canon's hat from Soushi and spoke.

"Your dad wanted to know what you want for lunch." Yukiko hummed she was hot after being outside and with a smile spoke.

"Anything's fine but I just wanna go home I don't feel good." Maya gave the girl a concerned look before she wrote something down and walked away. There was a hand on her head and Yukiko flinched away with a whine.

"Your burnt Yukiko that's why you don't feel good." Yukiko shook her head and spoke.

"Its not like that papa there's something coming I don't like it."Yukiko screamed and in a flash of gold vanished the adults scrambled and glass shattered. Kazuki and Soushi ran to the CDC were Fumihiko spun and spoke.

"Why is my granddaughter in Okami." The men looked at Fumihiko and a Fafner appeared it was a perfect blend of Sein and Nicht.

"So it's time for Okami and Yukiko to start the next part of there journey." Emery stood and the room froze at her words the core spoke again.

"Kazuki you and Sein are life and forgiveness, Soushi you and Nicht are acceptance and nothingness while Yukiko has been blessed with Okami who is acceptance and time." Kazuki and Soushi looked at the screen Fumihiko spun and spoke.

"Kazuki, Soushi I hereby authorize the use of Sein and Nicht." The men nodded and were on the move passing Kenji, Soushi stopped and spoke.

"Kenji we need you to pilot the Siegfried System." Kenji looked confused but did as asked as Sein and Nicht came from the sea a familiar voice spoke.

"Be prepared for the island will move forward towards hope." Emerys voice was the same as always there was a flash of White and Purple. Yukikos Fafner flashed across the sky Festem vanishing.

"Soushi see if you can restrain Yukiko after Kazuki get her free." The two nodded and as Soushi shot his lines at Yukiko her Fafner swiftly moved. The mech spun and flashed through the air a purple streak Soushi sighed and spoke.

"Out of all the powers she has Yukiko kept has your speed just great." Kazuki laughed as he followed his daughter with a shot from his Luger Lance the girl twisted into Soushis path. Nichts cables wrapped around Yukikos Fafner he dragged her down.

"Kazuki now would be a good chance to move." Kazuki moved and grabbing the mech he spoke.

"Yukiko you need to wake up come back." The six year old screamed and they along with the island were swallowed in a flash of purple. As the white noise cleared Kenji's voice fluttered through the air.

"Kazuki,Soushi we need you two up." Kazuki made a very unhappy sound and as Sein came back on he spoke.

"Kenji what happened."

"Well according to Emery your princess sent us somewhere were looking where we are now." Soushi appeared on Kazuki's left and in a wash of red the man spoke.

"Kazuki this place looks familiar it's from that time were we first met Yukiko." Kazuki seeing the far off building's chuckled as Sein stood he spoke.

"Fate has a funny way of doing things I thought we would have had to wait longer to keep our promise." Nicht appeared and the two fafners moved Okami to Takeru island. As the pilot's shell lowered and opened Yukiko was curled into a ball she looked up her eyes unfocused.

"Dad,papa where are the pretty colored stars and there sky?" Kazuki picked up Yukiko and holding her close spoke.

"Well find them Yukiko." Yukiko shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"Bad dad you and papa said not to lie all my stars are gone and there not coming back why what did I do?" Kazuki hugged Yukiko tighter and spoke his voice soft.

"They will come back Yukiko your papa and I would never lie to you. You're ok. Breath. Just breath. Open your eyes. Come back." The little girl went limp and Soushi spoke.

"Kazuki just breathe she's ok your panicking." Kazuki spun and Soushi was meet with glowing gold eyes.

"Soushi she moved the whole island to another world she's looking for people we've never met your to calm." Soushi sighed before he walked closer and hugging his family spoke.

"She'll be fine now I'm sure Kenji is waiting to look us over let's go make sure Yukikos ok." As the Makabes went to walk away Sein,Nicht and Okami glowed the three fafners assimilated with there docks.

"They don't want us to leave Okami says we won't need to fight here." Yukikos voice was sleepy and placing her down Kazuki spoke.

"Yukiko what do you mean by that?" The girl rubbed her face and yawned.

"The festem don't exist here we don't have to fight. Okami said the stars are here and we can't leave until there back."

TIME SKIP 9 YEARS.

Yukiko was waiting for the elevator to open as it did she stepped out. Walking out she smiled at seeing her driver with a wave she climbed into the car.

"Good afternoon Jack." The man laughed and smiled.

"Good afternoon Lady Yukiko you seem happy."

"I feel like something goods going to happen today." Jack smiled once again and as they pulled away from Yukikos school the teens phone rang.

"Yukiko Makabe?"

"Yes this is her."

"Congratulations you've been accepted to Saotome Academy the entrance exam is this Saturday." The phone went dead and Yukiko looked down frozen.

"Miss?"

"Jack I got in I'm going to Saotome Academy with Haruka." The driver smiled and as he pulled into the parking lot of Yukikos apartment spoke.

"Your father's will be overjoyed." Yukiko bid the man goodbye and hurrying to her into the house she found her dad .

"I got into Saotome Academy."


End file.
